¿Esto Es Real?
by Nanami-Chan003
Summary: Amu esta enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero no se atreve a decirlo no hasta que lo encuentra besándose con alguien...ONE-SHOT Soy principiante Gomen Mal summary.


**¿Es Esto Real?**

(AmuxNagihiko)

Hay estaba yo sentada en la banca de algún parque cercano a mi casa, intentando reprimirme a mi misma de no llorar, pero a quien engaño, soy una llorona que no merece nada. Oh, perdón por no presentarme, me llamo Hinamori Amu, y estoy llorando algo que ya se hizo común en mi en estos día, se preguntaran porque, pues lloro por culpa del dolor que causa el amor en mi, dirán es demasiado cliché, pero es la verdad, la triste y dura realidad. Aun no entiendo como me enamore de el, sabia que el nunca estaría a mi alcance mas allá de ser mi mejor amigo, pero que idiota soy ¿No?

Flash Back

Entraba a la Academia, como siempre lo hago con mi actitud "Genial y Sexy", junto a mis pequeños charas, Ran, Miki Suu y Dia. Con mis ojos soñolientos, llevo días sin dormir, para que para llegar a la misma conclusión de siempre, que lo amo. Ya iba retrasada pero realmente en estos momentos me da igual, ahora me lamento por no haber llegado mas temprano y evitar ver esa escena, mi mejor amiga, besando a mi mejor amigo, no reaccione al instante lo único que note fueron mis mejillas húmedas y mis pies guiándose por si mismos alejándose de aquel lugar, agradezco que no notaron mi presencia estaban demasiado ocupados comiéndose mutuamente, ese día llore hasta mas no poder, ese día no me presente a clases, ese día mi corazón se rompió.

Fin Flash Back.

Llevo 2 días llorando ya me canse de esto pero sigo llorando. Ahora me pregunto ¿De qué me quejo? El y yo no éramos nada, solo mejores amigos, ella tenia una oportunidad la cual yo nunca tuve, el Nagihiko Fujisaki el que me robo mi corazón, y el que a su paso lo partió, pero que podía pedir el solo me miraba con ojos amistosos, mientras que yo con ojos llenos de amor lo que el nunca noto. Ahora se que debo dejar de pensar en el, el estará bien en compañía de mi mejor amiga Rima Mashiro, no me puedo enojar nunca se lo dije, así que sencillamente tengo que demostrarme alegre y hacer a todos felices con mis sonrisas, los únicos consuelos que recibo son de mis pequeñas amigas que tanto adoro, ellas nunca se alejan, nunca me lastiman, como sea debo dejar de llorar pero no me puedo controlar me detesto por no poder hacerlo ojala tuviera la fuerza para detenerme, supongo que hoy tampoco dormiré.

POV NAGIHIKO

Estoy tan feliz hace dos días, la chica de la que me enamore me beso y dijo que le gusto, pero supongo que algo no debe andar bien, hace 2 días que no va a clases mi Amu, esperen ¿dije MI? No lo lamento ella es solo mi mejor amiga, como sea me pregunto que anduviera mal con ella, tal vez se enfermo o algo así, estoy muy preocupado y algo triste no se porque si debería estar alegre la chica que me gusta me acepto, es porque a ella no la quieres, ¡Cállate conciencia! yo a Rima la quiero mucho, pero a Amu la amas, ¡Cállate! Como sea mañana si va a la academia le preguntare que sucedió espero que se encuentre bien. Bueno ahora a dormir.

Fin POV NAGIHIKO

POV AMU

Bueno hoy si voy a ir voy a sonreír como si no me doliera nada, estoy segura que nadie lo notara, y demostrare mi mejor actitud frente cuando Nagihiko y Rima afirmen su noviazgo los felicitare y actuare con naturalidad, le pedí a mis charas que por favor conservaran el secreto y no le contaran a nadie respecto a lo que sucedió ayer que olvidaran que sucedió y que si preguntaban algo respondieran que me sentía mal, bueno ya estoy lista ahora a la hora de la tortura interior, espero poder actuar correctamente frente a ellos, Realmente temo que me descubran. Salí de mi hogar y me dirijo a la academia como todas las mañanas riendo y jugando con mis charas, y riendo, claramente apenas cerca a la academia entra la personalidad "Genial & Sexy".

-Hola Amu-Chan.-Me dijo cierto peli morado.

-Hola Nagihiko.-Le respondí con simpleza.

-¿Por qué no viniste a clase estos 2 días?- me pregunto lo que más temía escuchar.

-Pues… me sentía mal.- No me gusta mentirle a Nagihiko, aunque no es del todo una mentira, es mas como una verdad oculta (XD no se como se me ocurrió eso jejejeje)

-¿Segura? no pareces convencida.- me dijo, que insistente que quieres que te diga, pues falte porque te vi besándote con Rima me puse triste porque te amo y nunca te lo dije si claro.

-Si- le dije sencillamente.

A juzgar por su cara esta un poco preocupado, creo que lo animare.

-¿Y sucedió algo nuevo en mi ausencia?- le pregunte, realmente no quería preocuparlo así que mejor distraerlo.

-¡SI!-dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos, obviamente ya sabia de que se trataba pero no quiero demostrarme triste así que solo me quede en silencio dándole a entender que prosiguiera, aunque tengo una ligera esperanza de que no se trate de lo que creo que es - Le confesé mis sentimientos a Rima y ella acepto.-Me dijo ahora con un tono de amor ilusión y esperanza, lo cual me destrozo completamente, peor no lo demostrare solo me zafare para correr y llorar, a la hora de el almuerzo.

-Bien por ti-Le dije sin emoción alguna en mi voz y mirando al frente evitando que mirar mis ojos. Si lo hacia notaria mi pena.

Fin POV AMU

POV NAGIHIKO

Para mi suerte Amu si vino hoy, y me dijo que la razón era que no se sentía bien, la note algo insegura, pero ella insistió en que eso era, ella me pregunto si algo había ocurrido en su ausencia y yo le conté lo de Rima, ella me respondió sin emoción alguna y mirando al frente como evitando mi vista, de repente siento que alguien toca mi hombreo giro y veo a mi pequeña princesa hay detrás mío con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro inmediatamente la abrace y le di un corto beso en los labios, por Amu, pero cuando me gire para seguir caminando junto con Amu noto que ya no se encuentra ahí sino que esta entrando ya a la academia supongo que noto que íbamos tarde, así que tome la mano de rima y corrí hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba Amu, entre al salón y como supuse yo y Rima llegamos tarde, y también como supuse Amu ya estaba allí.

-Escuchen mis queridos alumnos, hoy habrá periodo libre, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos-Dijo Nikaido-Sensei y se fue.

Apenas que dijo eso observe como Amu ¿Caminaba?, no Corría fuera del salón, por instinto la seguí, vi como entraba a al baño de mujeres. Estoy pensativo que habrá sido todo eso, tal vez solo se sentía mal, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no escuches una pequeña voz que me llamaba.

-Nagihiko, Nagihiko ¡Nagihiko!- a este ultimo llamado me alerte y voltee, para encontrarme con la cabeza gacha de mi pequeño ángel Rima.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-Me dijo muy seria.

-Adelante dime-Dije calmado

-No quiero que me vuelvas a besar, o que te me vuelvas a insinuar, yo ya tengo novio.-Dijo ella, esperen ¿¡Que!?

-Estas bromeando cierto Rima.-Le dije casi riendo.

-No es enserio estamos saliendo desde ayer.-Me dijo

-Pero si tu estabas saliendo con migo desde hace 2 días.-Le dije ya algo roto.

-Pero NO SOMOS NADA- me dijo ya enojada, alejándose de mí dejándome con el corazón roto.

Escucho una puerta abrirse y de allí salir una chica cabello rosa, con sus ojos ¿Rojos?, no se porque pero no me duele casi nada lo que Rima me dijo ¿Por qué será? Porque no la quiere tu quieres es a Amu, No es cierto, a quien engaño es cierto me dolió mas ver sus ojos rojos que lo que Rima dijo. Apenas que reacciones la vi salir corriendo a un lugar indefinido obviamente la seguí junto a mí mis dos pequeños chara.

FIN NAGIHIKO POV

POV AMU

Llores durante 15 minutos en el baño luego salí corriendo lo mas lejos posible de ellos quería estar sola pero siento que alguien me sigue me giro y veo a un fatigado chico de cabello largo y morado, Nagihiko.

-¿Qué sucede Amu? ¿Por que lloras?- me pregunto preocupado.

-No es nada- le dije contralando mis ganas de llorar en sus brazos.

-Dime.

-No

De repente siento unos cálidos brazos a mi alrededor ahora si no me controlo y empiezo a llorar, en sus brazos, 10 minutos después logre recuperar la calma y me separe de el.

-Perdón por haber mojado tu camisa- le dije algo sonrojado.

-No es nada, pero enserio dime que sucede.- Me dijo con una mirada triste y preocupada- O es que no confías en mi- A esto ultimo se le quebró su voz.

-Esta bien te diré.- No quiero verlo triste no tengo mas opción que revelar mis sentimiento y ser odiada el resto de mi vida- Lloro-porque-te-amo-y-tu-no-me-quieres-y-amas-a-Rima.-Le dije sin pausas y mas roja que un tomate.

Me pregunto que me responderá.

FIN POV AMU

POV NAGIHIKO

Oír decir esas palabras de Amu me puso muy contento, es porque yo también la amo.

-Yo también te amo-Le dije sin rodeos

-No me digas mentiras, tú quieres a Rima.- Me dijo tercamente

-No es Cierto, yo te amo a ti y te lo voy a demostrar- Dije Apenas terminada la frase la bese, ella al principio se sorprendió pero luego me siguió, nos besamos aproximadamente 1 minuto entero y hubiera sido mas sino que el estúpido aire nos hizo falta.

-Te amo Amu- le dije delicadamente soltando su cara.

-Yo también Te Amo Nagihiko.

Fin POV NAGIHIKO

POV AMU Y NAGIHIKO

¿Esto realmente esta pasando? ¿Es real? Supongo que si ella/El me ama y yo igual, no hay mas que decir.

**FIN**


End file.
